AKA It's Called Whiskey
AKA It's Called Whiskey is the third episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis It won't be easy to acquire or deploy but Jessica thinks she's found a weapon to use against Kilgrave. Luke and Jessica bond over their similarities. Plot When Jessica Jones was a thrall of Kilgrave, she killed Reva Connors; the death was so unnatural, so jarring, to Jones that she was able to temporarily resist Kilgrave. As he attempted to regain control, a bus flipped in an attempt to avoid hitting him; it covered the body of Connors. Though it happened over a year ago, the memories of this incident still haunt Jones, especially now that she has begun to have sexual marathons with Luke Cage, Connors' widower, who only knows about the bus accident, not Jones' involvement. Seeking alcohol to drown her memories, her way of coping with her missteps, Jones goes to a nearby convenience store and hears on the radio how the general public is crucifying Hope Shlottman for saying that the telepath Kilgrave made her kill her parents. After researching anesthesia and hospitals to get them, since strong anesthesia neutralizes Kilgrave's powers, Jones goes to Jeri Hogarth demanding that she defend Shlottman's reputation. Hogarth tells her that she will not sacrifice her own reputation by saying that mind control is real; she advises Jones to find other victims of Kilgrave to back Shlottman's defense, including herself. Jones realizes that if she does that, she will be in the same situation as the college student, including a murder trial, so she tells Hogarth to stop putting her job, Shlottman's defense, on her. Jones goes to a clinic where Wendy Ross-Hogarth works and asks her for anesthesia, hoping to use the conflict between her and her husband as leverage. When this fails, Jones goes to Trish Walker to see if she knows any ill-reputed doctors; while together, Jones discovers that her best friend now lives in a self-styled fortress and trains daily to protect herself from threats. However, she cannot help Jones with her quest. Ultimately, Jones uses Malcolm Powder as a distraction to infiltrate a hospital to steal vials of the drug. Walker sets up a radio interview for Shlottman so all can hear her experiences from her own mouth. During the interview, Hogarth speaks as if Shlottman is insane, but Walker defends the girl to her listeners, citing that in a world that has the Avengers, a man with telepathy is not that far-fetched. Walker begins to insult Kilgrave on the air, much to Jones' dismay and fear. When Walker takes callers' questions, Kilgrave himself wonders Walker's wisdom in taunting such a powerful man. After accidentally hurting a fan of Walker's, Jones and Walker quickly exit the radio station to go to Walker's apartment. Jones tells Cage that she can no longer date him. Cage, upset since in her he found a kindred spirit, closes his door. Meanwhile, Officer Will Simpson enters Walker's apartment using the assault of the fan as his premise, but he is an enthralled assassin for Kilgrave. Walker fights valiantly for her life. Just as Simpson chokes Walker near death, Jones arrives and saves her. Using the anesthesia, Jones knocks out Walker to have Simpson believe that he killed her and then follows Simpson to where Kilgrave resides. Kilgrave orders Simpson to commit suicide by jumping from a balcony; Jones stops him but is discovered by Kilgrave and he flees. After knocking Simpson unconscious to stop his repeated attempts at suicide, Jones pursues but different residents in Kilgrave's conquered apartment defend their master. Kilgrave escapes but Jones discovers a room covered wall to wall with pictures of her, as Kilgrave taunts that he will see her later. Jones returns to Simpson and jumps from the balcony with him to simulate suicide and break his hypnotic trance. However, Jones now has a new dilemma: who is working for Kilgrave, taking pictures of her? Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Wil Traval as Officer Will Simpson *Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman *Eka Darville as Malcolm Powder *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth *David Tennant as Kilgrave Guest Stars: *Robin Weigert as Wendy Ross-Hogarth *Kieran Mulcare as Ruben *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Reva Connors *David Shumbris as Odd Man *Kett Turton as Holden *Nichole Yannetty as Nicole *Andrew Guilarte as Cashier *Sonnie Brown as Nurse *Andrea Burns as Angie *Jos Laniado as Portuguese Father *John Sousa as Portuguese Son *John Adams as Dad *Jessica Shea Alverson as Hipster (uncredited) *Rebekah Brockman as Pregnant Pharmacist (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Malcolm Powder's Apartment **Luke Cage's Apartment **Franklin Deli Market **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Building **Trish Walker's Apartment **Thompson Square Free Clinic **Station WNEX **Luke's Bar **Kilgrave's Apartment *Westchester, New York (mentioned) *New Delhi, India (mentioned) Events *Battle of New York (mentioned) Items To be added Vehicles To be added Organizations *Alias Investigations *WNEX New York *New York City Police Department *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *Avengers (mentioned) *NSA (mentioned) Mentioned *Robyn *Hulk * *Dorothy Walker * * *Barbara Shlottman *Bob Shlottman *David Kurata *Jesse Harris Trivia The comic that the Patsy Walker Fan asks for an autograph from Trish Walker, has it's cover based on Patsy Walker Vol 1 #26. References External Links * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes